


The path not taken

by snowynight



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, Divergent Timelines, Female Protagonist, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Comics, Misty and or / Colleen, Misty stayed with the police, so Colleen joined too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The path not taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



It was like home to work in the force, Colleen thought. You abided by a standard and followed rules , and never left your teammates behind. It was the same old in different names.

Misty once asked if she really enjoyed her job, and she said yes. It was not in her nature to ponder what would have been, but to grab the moment. Where Misty went, she followed. It was easy enough.

It was not the way she wanted to spend her life here, but she was content.


End file.
